1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable electronic device, a flip-type cover of the portable electronic device, and a method for controlling the flip-type cover, and more particularly, to a flip-type cover with a display, mountable in a portable electronic device and a portable electronic device that controls the flip-type cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covers formed of a flexible material such as jelly, plastic, rubber, leather, or fabric have been introduced to cover at least a part of a portable electronic device such as a smartphone, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and the like. A cover protects a portable electronic device against damage caused by scratches or impact. The cover also has become a fashion accessory that a user chooses according to the user's preferences.
For example, covers for portable electronic devices may be categorized into a case-type cover that covers the side and rear surfaces of a portable electronic device, while exposing the front surface of the portable electronic device having a screen, a container-type cover that contains a portable electronic device, and a flip-type cover that is engaged with the rear or side surfaces of a portable electronic device and has a lid protecting the front surface of the portable electronic device having a screen.
While the case-type cover allows a user to directly access a screen of a portable electronic device, the case-type cover may perform less than the flip-type cover in terms of screen protection. The flip-type cover protects the front surface of a portable electronic device but a user additionally needs to open or close the lid of the flip-type cover while or after using the portable electronic device.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cover that enables more convenient and more efficient use of a portable device as well as protects the exterior of the portable device and enhances the appearance of the portable device, and a portable device with the cover.